


Fake Salad

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Two [8]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Caught, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy comes home exhausted and starving. She gets caught by her wife having a strange dinner.





	Fake Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this one is inspired by a tumblr post but I'm not going to hunt it down. I'm supposed to be doing homework before classes start. Oops. x)  
> I hope you like it!  
> Written for Bingo Card Six: Caught. (At least for now. It might change... but I'm also lazy so probably not LOL) AND it completes the 2nd challenge! WOOHOO! *pom poms* for me!  
> No beta, I literally just scrounged this up in 35 min as I wait for my class to start. So please excuse any terrible errors and let me know about them lol.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy yawned as she slowly trudged into her home. It was late, and while she absolutely wanted to just collapse and go to sleep, she needed to find something to eat first. She was starving.

Closing the door and locking it, she took care of the alarm before she stumbled her way in the dark to the kitchen. She’d grab something quick, so she didn’t wake Miranda with a growling stomach.

Yawning again, she turned on the light that was over the sink, and blinked a few times. She shook her head vigorously to try and wake up a little. She opened the fridge door, and stared for a few minutes, her brain too tired to function any faster.

Salad. She could have salad. Andy pulled out the head of lettuce, and grabbed the bottle of raspberry vinaigrette dressing. Fake salad. She could have fake salad.

Using her teeth to loosen the cap of the dressing, she twisted it the rest of the off with her hand and dropped it onto the counter. She leaned over the sink, poured a little of the dressing directly onto the head of lettuce, and took a bite. She groaned, happy to be eating anything, even if it was just lettuce. She had been so busy with her articles that she’d completely missed dinner, and it was now nearing one o’clock in the morning.

She poured a little more dressing, and took another bite, chewing the crisp lettuce to a random beat and bobbing her head to help stay awake.

A few bites in and she started humming, her hips swaying and bouncing as she yawned and her eyelids drooped. She just needed to eat a little more, and then she could go upstairs and sleep. Just a little more.

As she was lifting the mangled head of lettuce up to her mouth for another bite, she froze as the kitchen overhead light clicked on. Miranda spoke up, “Andrea? What on earth are you doing?”

Andy turned her head a little to see Miranda, wrapped in her nighttime robe, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She drew the lettuce away from her face and closed her mouth. She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, at being caught. “Um? Having a salad?” She replied, before yawning again.

Miranda chuckled, and moved to stand beside her. “Let’s put the lettuce away, darling. There’s some yogurt, and that would be much more filling before going to bed. You look exhausted, and it’s late.”

Andy let Miranda pull the lettuce out of her hand. “Ok.” She let Miranda guide her to one of the island counter chairs, and clumsily settled down in one. She yawned and blinked as she watched Miranda quickly put away her impromptu ‘salad’, and pulled out a yogurt cup.

Miranda grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher before handing them to Andy with the words, “Eat. I’ll pour you a glass of water.”

Tiredly following Miranda’s orders, Andy tore off the top and tucked in, mumbling, “Thanks,” around a mouthful of the yogurt.

It didn’t take long before she finished, and Miranda was immediately taking the trash and placing the glass of water in her hand. Andy drained the glass and placed it on the counter, followed quickly by her head. “Mmmm. Tired.”

“I know, darling. Let’s get you to bed. Up you go.”

Andy groaned, but did as Miranda asked, allowing her wife to help her stumble up the stairs. Miranda proceed to hold her as Andy sloppily brushed her teeth. Then she helped Andy undress, and lie down in bed.

Andy snuggled under the covers, and then scooted into Miranda’s arms when her wife joined her. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, too.”

As Andy drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t help but think that even though it was a little embarrassing getting caught with her choice in dinner, she was also thankful that Miranda had come downstairs to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da!  
> Lol, I hope you enjoyed.  
> I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
